Le canard d'un Black insoumis: mon monde Marionnettes
by SssnappeD
Summary: [Drabbles]Sirius Black fut un petit homme avant d'être un enfant. Entouré de ses parents, il a détesté avant d'aimer, maudit bien avant de louanger. Les pleurs avant les rires, Sirius Black a grandi trop vite. Et, si son arrogance assurée l'a étiré vers des décisions impardonnables, son courage et sa fidélité sont sans défaut. Mais lisez plutôt le canard d'un Black insoumis.
1. Ch01: Un arc-en-ciel dans le noir

**Résumé: **_Drabbles._  
Sirius Black fut un petit homme avant d'être un enfant. Entouré de ses parents, il a détesté avant d'aimer, maudit bien avant de louanger. Les pleurs avant les rires, Sirius Black a grandi trop vite. Et, si son arrogance assurée l'a étiré vers des décisions impardonnables, son courage et sa fidélité sont sans défaut. Mais, lisez plutôt le canard d'un Black insoumis. Et comme insoumise, je le suis aussi, je prédis une fin différente à l'œuvre originale. Sirius Black sera sauvé, Sirius Black sera aimé. Happy End pour cette histoire.

Cette histoire sera au final le pré-quel d'un long OS déjà en partie écrit mettant en scène Sirius Black, mais aussi Severus Snape. Je vous laisse donc imaginer ce en quoi cela pourrait influencer certains chapitres ici.  
Néanmoins, introspection purement Blackienne dans ces drabbles, et si certains indices anodins pourront être reçus joyeusement par certains lecteurs, les autres pourront tout aussi bien continuer sans qu'ils soient interpelés.  
Sirius nous parle, libre à nous de comprendre comme peu.^^

_Petite info pratique_: Chaque chapitre fera entre 300 et 600 mots maximum.

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

**Le canard d'un Black insoumis : ****Mon monde marionnettes**

**Chapitre 01 : Un arc-en-ciel dans le noir**

Tout est noir dans cette maison. Les murs, les meubles, les gens. Même l'oxygène semble coloré d'un charbon ténébreux. Tout est toxique dans cette baraque, irrespirable et venimeuse. Chaque nouveau jour devient pire qu'au précédent.

J'étouffe, je meurs silencieusement et en cris dans ce chez-moi où je suis indésiré. Un vilain canard qui ne trouve pas sa place, voilà qui je suis. Un Black parmi tant d'autres, un Black invisible. Si seulement je pouvais muer invisible.

Mes parents ? Des Mangemorts. Ils ne salivent qu'haine et sang pur en bouche. Je les déteste. Ils me détestent.

Aujourd'hui, mon père s'est extasié en lisant sa gazette. Des cracmols ont été rués de coups jusqu'à mort hier. J'ai hurlé intérieurement, les ongles profondément marqués au creux de mes mains. Père m'a surpris, mon cœur s'est emballé, la peur au ventre. J'ai cru apercevoir un instant court mais durable, ma propre mort. Je ne veux pas mourir. Il faut que je me sorte de là. Je ne les comprends pas, et je refuse de comprendre.

On vit ici, en plein Londres, dans une demeure immense et minuscule. Nos voisins ? Des moldus, pire que sang-mêlés aux yeux des Black, quelle ironie. Quel intérêt la construction d'une bâtisse au milieu de gens dont on abhorre la simple existence ? Un vice, une envie pernicieuse de dominer ? Inutile, tous ces rejetés sont totalement aveugles nous concernant.

Incartable, invisible, voilà ce qu'est ma maison. Je la maudis. Je suis seul et isolé du monde. Je suis malheureux depuis des années. Mais, je tiens ma revanche. Poudlard me tend les bras. Dans deux mois, je quitterai ma prison familiale pour saisir un avenir différent. Un avenir que je compte bien influencer par mes choix et non par l'attente naturelle et répétée de mes aïeux. Je leur réserve une surprise inoubliable. De la lumière et des couleurs. Oh oui, plein de couleurs vives et criardes pour rompre cette obscurité que je ne supporte plus. Je prie tous les soirs Merlin pour être exaucé, mais j'y crois, et je décide qu'aujourd'hui croire c'est pouvoir.

Moi, Sirius Black, onze ans, je choisis mon destin. J'écris mon monde marionnettes, je me métamorphose marionnettiste. Je déchire mes ténèbres, et un pinceau dans chaque main, je peins mon arc-en-ciel.

Que Merlin m'entende, je vous en supplie, laissez mon arc-en-ciel imaginaire devenir réalité !

A suivre !

Voilà, je me lance dans l'aventure inhabituelle, voir totalement nouvelle, nommée "drabbles". J'ignore si je m'en sortirai sur le long terme, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira.^^ (5 chapitres déjà écrits et bouclés)


	2. Ch02: Bulles lumières dans les ténèbres

Merci à _Aethuse_ et _FanHPTW pour le comm',_ bienvenus aux nouveaux lecteurs en fav, follow ou anonymes. Bonne lecture^^

* * *

**Chapitre 02 : Bulles lumières dans les ténèbres.**

Tombe la pluie, tombe le jour,

Chute la nuit, chute la tour,

Détruit l'ami au lever du jour,

Détruit l'amour au 7ème jour,

Tout peut s'effondrer, aveugle noir reste mon frère.

Regulus, mon cadet d'un an seulement, ne voit rien, n'écoute rien, il reste sourd à mes conseils. Ne laisse pas Père faire de toi ce qu'il veut. N'autorise pas Mère influencer ce que tu sais être juste. Oui, nous sommes jeunes, des enfants, toi si innocent, mais cela n'empêche pas de différencier le bien du mal. Ils font de toi leur marionnette, ils nous montent l'un contre l'autre, justifiant leur sermon moralisateur en criant que je suis condamnable. Punissable en permanence parce que je pense différent. Non Regulus, je pense tout simplement, telle est toute ma faute. Être pur ou impur ne fait pas l'humanité. Regulus, ne les laisse pas penser pour toi. Tu dois te battre, il faut lutter. Bientôt, je ne serai plus là pour te retenir, pour accrocher ta main qui sombre dans les ténèbres folles de notre famille. Isolé, ils vont t'emprisonner dans leur monde détraqué. J'ai peur pour toi, et si mon cœur hurle sa joie d'être libéré de mes murs noirs, mon cœur saigne de t'abandonner ici. Je voudrais t'emporter avec moi, veiller sur toi en ma responsabilité de grand frère. Mais, bientôt Poudlard sera ma nouvelle demeure et toi ici, on t'empêchera de seulement prononcer mon nom. Regulus, promets-moi je t'en supplie, le jour pointe à l'horizon, alors observe le soleil briller de toute sa chaleur et surtout n'oublie pas :

A l'heure de la première étoile, tu es seul juge.

Tu nais marionnette, mais deviens marionnettiste à mes côtés. Une paire de ciseaux entre les mains, coupe ces fils qui t'enchaînent à la renommée des Black. Ils ne sont pas toi, ils ne sont pas nous, tu es fort, reste toi. Mon petit frère innocent qui adore faire des bulles de savon dans chaque pièce de la maison. Tu verras, dehors les bulles, seront plus belles encore et bien plus lumineuses.

Mon petit faiseur de bulles, tu es dans mes prières et je supplie Merlin pour ta protection.

Etoiles filantes, vous qui voyagez dans l'infini, prenez mon frère dans la lumière, ne permettez pas que l'ombre qui grandit pour l'engloutir soit la fin de notre union. Pitié, n'emportez pas mon précieux petit faiseur de bulles.

Que ses bulles lumières explosent étincelantes dans le noir !

A suivre !

* * *

_Auteur (derrière l'épaule du cabot):_ Sirius ?  
_Sirius (en train de relire la retranscription typographique de son journal)_ : Hum...  
_Auteur:_ Tu penses que ton Canard va se vendre ?  
_Sirius:_ Ma foi, c'est un objet collector, non ? Je suis un maraudeur légendaire, les filles vont s'arracher mes mots j'en suis sûr. Fufu...  
_Auteur:_ Je pense que les filles préféreraient que tu arraches ton T-shirt...  
_Sirius_: Mah, ça peut s'arranger. Convainquez-moi, je suis ouvert à toutes les propositions.  
_Regulus (du haut de son paradis à faire des bulles)_: Grand-frère, même après toutes ces années, t'as pas changé, toujours aussi dépravé, tu me fais honte, snif...  
_Auteur (le regard tourné vers le fond du salon, lorgnant le fauteuil_): Et toi, tu dis rien ?  
_Individu caché (dans son fauteuil à lire un bouquin)_: Hmpf...  
Auteur: Choooo...

* * *

Allez, si je donne rendez-vous dimanche, vous serez là ?^^  
SnappeD++


	3. Ch03: D'un simple coup de baguette magiq

Coucou, je suis à l'heure pour le rendez-vous.  
Merci à _Aethuse_, _FanHPTW_ et_ Zaraelle_ pour leur soutien, j'espère ne pas vous décevoir.^^ Bienvenus aux personnes des 14 pays qui me lisent. Je suis toujours surprise de voir qu'internet permet de partager à l'autre bout du monde en un simple clic.  
Là-dessus, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 03 : D'un simple coup de baguette magique !**

Ö jour se lève,

Ö brille Soleil.

Au loin tu marques dans l'obscurité,

Au loin, tu es le début et la fin.

Ephémère, inaltérable,

Le jour se lève après la nuit.

Adieux ténèbres de minuit,

Le soleil vit, efface ma nuit.

Il faisait chaud à mourir ce matin. Charbons ardents, la sueur collait la peau dès le réveil. On aurait dit que le soleil s'était levé du même feu excité que celui brûlant dans mon cœur.

Aujourd'hui fut jour sacré, le jour de mes achats pour Poudlard. Le jour de ma toute première apparition au Chemin de Traverse, villégiature légendaire pour tous les écoliers sorciers. C'est Père qui m'a guidé, et obligé dans les détails de mes affaires d'école.

Tout s'est déroulé vitesse grand V; les Blacks n'ont pas l'habitude de se perdre en vagabondage inutile. Personnellement, je me serais volontiers perdu souvent et longtemps toute cette journée. Il y avait tant de magasins et de lumières. Si brillantes et colorées furent les enseignes, mes yeux avaient le vœu de s'imprimer partout. Mais Père avait ses préférences. Ce sont les recoins secrets et louches qu'il m'a offert en visite. Même chez Ollivander, le plus grand fabricant de baguettes magiques, -réputé dans toute l'Angleterre-, c'était sombre et poussiéreux. Je m'en moquais éperdument.

Je n'étais pas le seul apparemment.

En poussant la porte de ce lieu pas comme les autres, j'ai croisé un autre garçon. Il sortait, accompagné d'une dame grande et maigre quand de mon côté j'entrais, escorté par toute la noblesse de mon Père. Banal à première vue, insipide, son visage était invisible.

Bon d'accord ! J'avoue qu'habituellement, ce qui ne brille pas dans la lumière ne m'intéresse pas. Comme les gens. Or lui dans son aura en noir me laissait total indifférent. La tête basse, les cheveux dans les yeux, masse brune et longue tel un corbeau, il se cachait. Pas le genre à désirer attirer qui que ce soit. Sauf, qu'au moment où la porte se refermait, une brise l'a embrassé. Un instant court, fugace, quelques mèches envolées, et son sourire a transpercé le noir. Il souriait, timide mais heureux en serrant la boîte de sa baguette magique dans les bras.

A cet instant précis, le cœur battant à tout rompre, j'ai prié : Je veux ce sourire à l'identique en quittant ces lieux. Comme un espoir, ma baguette magique est la clef de mon rêve Liberté. Le fil entre mes doigts marionnettiste.

Petite baguette, toi que j'observe d'attention depuis 12h37, heure à laquelle je t'ai tenue pour la première fois au creux de ma main, écoute-moi bien, je compte sur toi : Je suis ton Maître désormais et à nous deux, nous allons dessiner le chemin de notre délivrance.

D'un simple coup de baguette magique, je prédis nos couleurs : Abracadabra !

A suivre !

* * *

_Mais qui est-donc ce petit garçon que Sirius rencontre chez Ollivander ?_  
_Rendez-vous.. hum... Jeudi.^^  
SssnappeD++_


	4. Ch04:C'est dans le Chaos que naît la Vie

Coucou ! Je poste un jour plus tôt car demain n'aurait pas été possible. Merci à _Aethuse_ et _HPTW_ pour leur soutien, ce chapitre est publié grâce à vous, et donc pour vous.  
Bonne lecture tout le monde.^^

* * *

**Chapitre 04 : C'est dans le Chaos que naît la vie.**

Un, deux, trois,

Une étincelle, tu ensorcelles,

Baguette de bois,

Du bout des doigts signe l'exploit.

Tourne, retourne, contourne...

Fuse, diffuse, transfuse…

Magie sorcière, je suis toi.

L'illusion passe par le prestige,

La sorcellerie est féérie,

Incantations, charmes, sortilèges,

Je veux tout, et tout,

Poussières d'étoiles, tu es manège,

Que ma magie vole sacrilège.

Il y a du bon à vivre dans une famille de barges qui ne respecte rien. Je suis libre de m'essayer à tous les tours de magie sans craindre les remontrances habituelles ou les sermons du ministère. Jamais, mes parents ne condamneront leur enfant, aussi vilain canard soit-il, à délaisser la pratique illégale de la magie. Imaginez un peu ! Je vais paraître plus intelligent et plus fort que tout le monde au jour de la rentrée. _Voyez le génie de mon fils_, se vantera probablement Mère, _Admirez la dextérité du génie de mon sang_, chuchotera Père. Au diable l'hypocrisie, quand bien même je les fais bien voir aux yeux du monde, quand bien même ils déverseront leur venin en mon absence, je m'en fiche. Je suis avantagé pour une fois, alors je profite sans me soucier du reste. A Bas l'interdit !

Jour et nuit je pointe ma baguette sur midi. J'énonce haut et fort tous les mots appris par cœur dans les livres de notre bibliothèque interminable. L'apprentissage est difficile, mais je suis fier d'être doué inné. Et plus encore en observant le regard étoilé de mon petit frère, Regulus assiste émerveillé à mes cours en secret.

Je suis concentré, attentif extrême du moindre détail : geste, intonation, libération magique, tout est important. Même la sonorité des syllabes induit sur la réussite, cependant comme affirmé à l'instant, je suis talentueux. Si la première fois, je loupe rarement, au deuxième essai, je suis victorieux toujours. En conséquence, je tourne les pages, passe les chapitres, pousse les difficultés, repousse les dangers j'en oublie en particulier la nature blanche ou noire des invocations. Tout m'intéresse et je souhaite tout maîtriser. Lancer l'irréparable s'aveugle dans mon esprit. Je suis prestigieux marionnettiste, rien ne peut m'arriver. Un fil, deux fils, dansez petites étoiles de lumière, la magie brille au milieu de la nuit. J'ai l'impression de vivre un rêve éveillé, quand les fées du monde Moldu éternuent leur poudre et que tout s'enchante.

Quelle délicieuse sensation que celle de tenir le monde au creux de sa main, je suis capable en une simple fraction de seconde de provoquer, de créer, d'illuminer l'obscurité… Et tout l'inverse aussi. Non ! Je me prédis la vie et la lumière. Ma baguette ne projettera jamais le sort de mort sur qui que ce soit, j'en fais le serment solennel.

Ö Ciel étoilé, toi qui du haut du monde vénères la vie, sois mon allier sur le fil du destin. Je serai ton ami sur le chemin de la vie. Que mes chaînes consanguines et mauvaises soient brisées, aujourd'hui et demain, aujourd'hui, et toujours.

Baguette au bout de mon bras, exulte et transcende. Hier le chaos,

Demain, la Vie !

A suivre !

* * *

_NB : Ici, je voulais à la fois montrer l'insouciance innocente de Sirius à pratiquer la magie, comme tout enfant qui joue avec un nouveau jouet, mais aussi laisser transparaître une opposition entre ses espoirs et la réalité que l'on connaît tous. Toute sa vie, il s'est bercé d'illusions. Imparfait, impardonnable, Sirius adulte est très loin d'être la prédiction de ce Sirius enfant._

_Personnellement, quand je le lis hurler sourire aux lèvres que son chaos c'était hier alors qu'il est son avenir, je souffre pour lui. Oui, Sirius, il te faudra voir la vraie définition du mot Chaos pour qu'enfin tu comprennes le mot « vie »._

_Mais dans le fond, n'est-ce pas la dure réalité de tous les enfants qui en grandissant perdent ce quelque chose d'inflexible et innocent : l'illusion ! On a tous des rêves, mais combien peuvent se vanter de les avoir réalisés, et surtout quels sacrifices a-t-il fallu pour qu'ils se concrétisent._

_Je pense que ça serait bien si on possédait tous un petit Sirius comme celui-ci, enfant naïf et espérant, dans notre cœur._

_Abracadabra !_

_SssnappeD++_


	5. Ch05: La joue en feu

_FanHPTW, Aethuse_, merci toujours;^^

Bonne lecture tout le monde.

* * *

**Chapitre 05 : La joue en feu.**

Blesse le corps, saigne la plaie,

Mutile le cœur, suppure mon âme,

La violence est partout.

Agir des poings, parler les mots,

Il n'existe pas qu'une seule façon de faire le mal.

Frappez mon corps, ma marque est l'humiliation.

Que porte la voix de mon âme, les cicatrices du cœur sont inguérissables.

J'ai blessé le cœur de mon petit frère aujourd'hui, quand mon corps endurait la claque de notre père.

Je l'ai probablement méritée. Nos grands parents sont arrivés ce matin à la bonne heure, et d'une tradition j'ai mal apprécié les paroles désobligeantes de Grand-père. Lui si hautain, lui si mieux que tout le monde, -les_ Black sont la fine fleur de notre monde, sois en fier mon garçon-_ je n'ai pas réussi à contenir ma langue et fourchée de la rancœur de cette famille au sang-pur, je lui ai manqué de respect. Clac, la main de Père a giflé le vent sur ma joue. Le sang a chauffé rouge sur mon visage. Les yeux piqués par la douleur, j'ai caché mes larmes dans ma colère. Touché, ressenti humilié, mon instinct l'a emporté. Dans le salon où tout le monde festoyait les retrouvailles, j'ai écrié l'irréparable. Sans me soucier des conséquences, j'ai hurlé ma révolte et ajouté des injures grossières portées directement sur Père, j'ai condamné. _Allez tous en enfer, je maudis cette famille et je vous maudis tous, chacun ici présent je vous renie. Et je renie ce sang qui coule dans mes veines, je vous déteste ! Je vous déteste tous ! Je prédis votre mort, que la Mort vous assassine tous, allez mourir !_

Clac, mon autre joue a coloré plus rouge que la précédente. Grand-mère, même vieillissante et appuyé sur sa canne, a trouvé la force de me punir de plus de puissance que Père. J'ai mal, cependant même brûlé mon corps, ce n'est rien en comparaison de la suite.

Le regard intercepté sur ma gauche, et c'est mon cœur qui saigne. Assis à la table basse, la pièce du Fou (1) dans les mains, les yeux chagrinés et meurtris de mon petit frère font plus de mal que tous les coups réunis. Mes mots l'ont blessé, j'ai blessé mon petit frère. Que je sois châtié. _Non, Regulus je ne voulais pas, ce n'était pas, je… j'ai mal pensé, mal dit les choses… pard…_

Trop tard, je l'ai déçu, il me déteste, il est inguérissable et me voici plus maudit que mes mots.

Par Merlin ! Demain, je pars pour Poudlard et mon petit frère me déteste. Pardon Regulus, je ne voulais pas. Jamais je n'ai souhaité briser ton cœur, ne m'en veux pas je t'en supplie. J'suis stupide, tu le sais, mais je pars m'améliorer. Un jour tu seras fier de moi, je t'en fais le serment.

Ö ciel, toi qui joues de tes mains les marionnettistes avec nos vies, ne laisse pas Regulus garder cette mauvaise image de moi. Je prends toutes ses peines, tous ses chagrins, tous ses coups, mais je te prie à genoux : Que je sois pardonné.

Que le rouge marqué sur mes deux joues soit le témoin de mon fil marionnette, relie ma vie à celle de Regulus et que jamais ne vienne couper ce lien qui nous unit. Mon petit frère, je suis un Fou entre tes mains ce soir, que je sois ta Tour(2) demain. Indestructible et protectrice.

Rouge le feu de mon cœur, rouge la fierté de mon âme, rouge le sang dans mes veines, le rouge est notre destinée.

A suivre !

(1)Il s'agit de la pièce du Jeu d'échecs. Regulus jouait avec les pièces d'échecs façon sorcière.

(2)Sirius utilise donc logiquement la métaphore de la Tour à la fin. C'est une pièce qui peut se déplacer sans limite de cases imposées. En verticale, ou en horizontale, le joueur bouge sa tour du nombre de cases qu'il veut, c'est comme une fortification autour du roi et de la reine.

* * *

_Je ne tends pas à faire un portrait idyllique de Sirius, loin de là. Si ici, on peut comprendre pourquoi il dégorge sa rage, n'oublions pas qu'en grandissant et surtout à Poudlard, son comportement est très loin d'être méritoire. Personnellement, je n'aime vraiment pas le Sirius du temps des Maraudeurs et dans bien des aspects je ne lui pardonne pas ce qu'il a fait subir à Severus. Je pense sincèrement que par moments il a dû se comporter de même détachement avec son petit frère qui ne voyait pas la vie comme lui. Les chapitres ne cacheront rien de cet aspect et celui-ci marque la première blessure de Regulus._

_A samedi prochain^^_  
_SssnappeD_


	6. Ch06: Vole, mon excitation

**Chapitre 06 : Vole, mon excitation !**

L'excitation n'est pas quelque chose que l'on contrôle,

Elle domine toute seule notre corps et notre âme.

L'insomnie n'est pas incurable,

Seulement inusable au milieu de la nuit.

Dormir, sans dormir,

S'endormir, veiller et tenir.

Somnambule, parce qu'inaccessible Morphée,

Déambule, je suis une tasse de café.

Impossible de trouver le sommeil cette nuit, je suis trop excité par demain, aujourd'hui. Ondulé dans mon lit, froissé tous mes draps, j'ai tangué à gauche et à droite jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir. Trop chaud, trop silencieux, trop noir, tout m'insupporte et relevé debout, j'ai déserté l'ennui.

En conséquent, je compte Présent, j'écris les mots, je passe le temps.

Dans quelques heures, retentira le sifflet du train m'emmenant au très majestueux sauveur Poudlard. _Tchou-Tchou_, j'entends déjà le signal de départ.

Exilé dans ma chambre de condamné, je rêve éveillé que je suis dans les airs. Voler haut dans le ciel, je vais apprendre à voler pour de vrai sur mon balai. Mes valises au taquet, mes vêtements amidonnés et parés, je suis sur le qui vive des premiers rayons du soleil.

Père, dans sa grande mansuétude de ne surtout pas paraître impur ou miséreux, a requis un porte-au-loin pour l'aiguille de 8h00. Bon sang, pourquoi ne peut-il exister un Retourneur de temps mais de l'autre côté. Accélérer l'inutile pour saisir l'important, débarrasser mes affaires et voyager vers l'avant.

Je tremble, assis sur ma chaise de bureau, je frissonne l'émotion de par ma plume. Pareille euphorie ne m'avait encore jamais envahi jusqu'ici c'est plus exaltant que tous mes anniversaires réunis.

Je suis ici et loin à la fois, entre le rêve et la réalité. Les yeux fatigués mais l'esprit à cent à l'heure, je danse dans mon quinze mètre carrés. Je suis un Dragon à la soif liberté, je suis un vilain canard bientôt relaxé. Vite, vite, que coulent les secondes, tic tac que valsent les minutes, tic tac que disparaissent les heures, tic tac. Il n'est que 4h du matin mais déjà je trépigne impatient mon départ.

Bon, c'est décidé !

Je boucle ma malle, j'orne mes capes, -coiffé en hâte, négligé tant pis-, chaussures aux pieds, je vais descendre en cuisine et manger. Réveiller la maison et imputer mon Aller. Et si Merlin avant l'aurore, me saupoudre de quelques cuillérées de sa chance, Regulus sitôt ouvert les yeux, m'offrira son plus beau sourire pour effacer hier. Oublions hier, je refuse de l'emporter là-bas.

Vite, plus vite, je suis loin d'être en retard mais mon cœur est pire attardé que tous les bureaucrates empilés dans les cabines du ministère. Un lapin tout de blanc, la montre gousset en main, hurle son retard dans ma tête. Ce lapin c'est moi. Je cours le souffle chaud, je crie mon exultation, je ris à tous les passants. Aujourd'hui, je suis heureux.

Ö ciel, toi qui du haut de ta tour d'argent épie notre modeste sous monde, regarde-moi ! Je vis l'instant le plus fou désiré de toute ma jeune existence, le fil menant à l'ouverture de ma cage est grippé dans mes mains. Marionnettiste, je saute les marches, j'ouvre les portes, et touché le sommet du monde, poussé par l'élan de mon talon, je m'envole vers ton royaume. Je suis un sorcier intrépide, je suis un diablotin déguisé en humain, mais le sourire aux lèvres, je file en direction de ma place de roi.

Vole, mon excitation !et profitons ensemble de ce bonheur dont je supplie du fin fond de mon âme pour qu'il chante l'éternité et absout l'éphémère.

Canard aux ailes dorées, je suis… Destinée !

A suivre !

* * *

_Ça y est, go Poudlard ! A samedi prochain^^_

_Auteur: _Sirius ?_  
Sirius (sa plume en bouche):_ Hum..._  
Auteur (l'air méditatif): _Tu es un canard, un marionnettiste, un diablotin, un lapin, tu es quoi d'autre encore, le lecteur va finir par s'y perdre ?_  
Sirius (souriant sardonique): _Je suis un grand méchant loup ! _  
Remus (s'étranglant dans sa tasse de café): _Ah non, cet animal est le mien, trouve-toi autre chose !_  
Sirius (plus souriant que jamais): _Fufufu, que tu crois Moony, que tu crois..._  
Auteur (toujours méditative): _Remus ?_  
Remus (essuyant son café à moitié recraché sur la table):_ Oui ?_  
Auteur: _Je ne suis pas certaine que Sirius songeait au même grand méchant loup que celui de ta pensée, réfléchis mieux ! _  
Remus (réfléchissant plusieurs secondes avant de rougir franchement): _Que... bah... SIRIUS, ton frère a raison, tu ne penses vraiment qu'à cela !  
_Sirius:_ Fufufufu...  
_Être mystérieux_ _(toujours terré dans son fauteuil au fond du salon)_: Bah, il suffira de le castrer, même les loups, on les castre dans le monde magique.  
_Sirius (choqué) :_ Me quoooi ? Moi vivant, jamaiiiiis !  
_Être mystérieux_ : Alors, ce sera mort, on tue aussi les loups dans le monde magique, surtout les grands méchants loups.  
_Sirius (Statufié):_ ...  
_Remus (noyé dans son deuxième café)_: ...  
_Auteur_: Hahaha...

SssnappeD++


	7. Ch07: Clown triste pour l'au-revoir

Coucou lecteurs !  
Encore tout chaud des derniers mots que je viens de tapoter sur la clavier, voici que se poursuit le Canard de notre Sirius adoré. Merci _Aethuse, _j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre.^^

* * *

**Chapitre 07 : Clown triste pour l'au-revoir.**

Au-revoir les retrouvailles,  
Adieu, séparation sans revoir.  
Différences, quand vient l'heure du départ,  
Il y a mille façons de parler l'au-revoir.  
Se quitter, s'entrelacer, s'encourager,  
Des rires aux larmes, des gestes aux mots,  
Il n'y a qu'une façon de marquer l'au-revoir.  
Demi-tour, il faut jouer les détours,  
Viser l'horizon, c'est s'en aller sans retour.

Je viens de dire adieu à ma famille, quand je sais pertinemment les revoir aux vacances de Noël.

Souffler ce mot m'a libéré.

Sur le quai 9 ¾, où nous avons débarqué dès retenti huit fois la grande aiguille, un tableau rêveur a repeint la couleur de mes yeux. Impossible de tenir en place, j'ai tiré et étiré le bras de Père qui m'enfermait impérialement de sa force. J'ai bousculé mon petit frère, serré dans mon autre main. Mère échauffait, Père grondait, j'accélérais. Capricieux retors, franchir ma ligne d'exil était mon obsession. Tout se brillait dans mon regard. Centaine d'enfants, petits ou grands, sautant et chahutant dans tous les sens, je trouvais ma place. Interminable galerie, une énorme locomotive toussait du blanc pour avertir le départ.

Arrachée la main de Père, lâché Regulus, j'ai couru dans le premier wagon. Fouillé le premier wagon, redescendu à l'autre bout, emprunté le suivant, mon aire de voyage était cueilli. Eurêka, j'ai dansé ma victoire.

Amère victoire.

Sifflé l'au-revoir, une poignée de mains pour Père, une salutation pour Mère, et reste mon petit frère. Tête en avant, il fixe la terre, nie mon apparition. En retrait, il tait cet instant. Il ne m'a pas pardonné hier, le silence rime notre séparation.

_Non !_

Un pas en avant, je l'entoure du plus fort de mes petits bras et déjetant ce qui pèse, je chuchote à son oreille : « _L'année prochaine vivra notre départ à deux, que vienne l'année prochaine mon petit faiseur de bulles. Nul adieu pour toi, bientôt est ma promesse_ ».

Je recule, il ne dit rien, ne montre rien. Eloigné, je monte les marches. Les portes se referment, je suis marionnette. Sans bouger, je scrute ce petit bout d'homme statufié à cause de moi. On démarre, et brusquement mon cœur comprend la douleur de se quitter et ressenti vraiment seul pour la toute première fois.

Regulus tout petit, se met à cavaler contre l'avis de Mère. Relevé son visage, il est en pleurs.

_Ciel, arrêtez tout !_

Il hurle mon nom, crie suppliant : « _Siriuuus, m'abandonne pas, reste avec moiii_ ».

La voix brisée, les joues striés et inondées, il court sans s'arrêter, lorsque précipité, il trébuche. Il chute. Effrayé, je scande « _Regulus_ », le cœur à cent à l'heure, je frappe la vitre, désespéré de mon tourment. Le train roule trop vite, on nous condamne, Regulus disparait de mon observation alors qu'il se relève, les mains collées sur son chagrin inconsolable.

Je maudis ma place liberté, je pleure mon petit frère abandonné sur ce quai des oubliés.

Réfugié dans ma cabine, je sèche mon cœur qui saigne, cette image de Regulus reste gravée dans ma mémoire. J'ai laissé mon petit frère, j'ai fait pleurer mon petit frère. Mon cœur est partagé, déchiré, désormais il y a deux moi. Rentrer ou continuer, je suis dualité.

Ö ciel qui se blanchit de la fumée de mon départ, console Regulus. Que ces mois sans moi soient son cadeau, un jeu où mille fois son rire éclatera dans les murs des Black.

J'entends des pas qui approchent, ma solitude est sur le point de se guérir. Je suis marionnettiste, un peu clown triste, c'est d'un ami dont j'ai besoin pour oublier.

Commence, le temps sans Regulus.

A suivre !

* * *

_Cette douloureuse séparation, je l'avais en tête dès le départ, elle se dessinait et se redessinait dans mon esprit. Je l'impatientais et l'appréhendais. J'espère vraiment avoir réussi à vous transmettre toute l'émotion chagrine de cet instant, car personnellement je suis comme Sirius à la fin de ce chapitre, un peu clown triste pour la fin de cette journée._

_A la semaine prochaine^^_  
_SssnappeD++_


	8. Ch08: Mon ami à deux

_Parce que le premier ami est le plus important._  
_Qu'il dure ou s'efface, il reste sa trace dans nos cœurs,_  
_il est inoubliable._

* * *

**Chapitre 08 : Mon ami à deux**

Être deux, c'est comme un miroir,  
Deux visages se sourient en face.  
Compter deux, c'est tenir sur une main,  
Deux doigts pour dessiner un plus un.  
La solitude est complice de l'âme,  
L'amitié est l'âme du cœur.  
C'est Seul qu'on réfléchit maintenant,  
C'est Deux qui transmet l'important.  
Solitude je t'ai oubliée, heureux je découvre l'amitié.

A peine séché ma triste douleur sans Regulus, le Ciel en pitié m'a consolé.

_Toc Toc, _un coup vif contre la porte de mon exilé périple et un garçon toute en robe, fringuant comme un gallion doré s'est infiltré. D'une tempête dévastatrice, il a franchi l'unicité de mon monde, il a dépassé la clôture de mon sombre passé.

_« Je me présente : James Potter, je peux ?_ »

Dedans et dehors à la fois, il souriait, légèrement fier et arrogant. Intrigué, je l'ai contemplé. Curieux, je l'ai dévisagé, lui et ses cheveux bruns décoiffés, lui et ses yeux marron pétillants de vie. J'étais confiant, rassuré par ce qu'il dégageait. Il reflétait les couleurs de l'été, des tournesols tournés continuellement vers l'astre du jour. Il m'inspirait l'espoir fouillé toutes ces années. J'ai ouvert les bras, imitant sa joie, et l'invitant, je me suis présenté de cet aplomb qui me plaisait dans sa voix.

Serrées nos mains, une promesse solennelle, un serment inviolable, nous étions amis.

Mon tout premier ami, le plus précieux de mon entière existence j'en suis certain, la cloche d'avenir a sonné au loin la croisée de nos destins.

C'est chaud brûlant dans ma poitrine, un feu follet s'attise dans mon cœur. Il illumine toute mon obscurité et éclaire mon horizon d'un champ d'étoiles. Il est né pour durer.

Assis l'un à côté de l'autre, nos visages complices, c'est naturellement que nous avons échangé nos mots, partagé nos vœux, mélangé nos rêves. Il y a de la simplicité chez James, une certaine désinvolture séduit mon côté rebelle assuré. Le verbe majestueux, il m'a révélé ses origines, adulé ses parents. Son père était chez Griffondor, j'ai presque crié Merlin tellement j'y voyais là le signe indéniable de ma providence.

Éphémère la providence.

Renfermé soudain, discret, j'ai chuchoté par vagues imprécises ma famille et ce qu'elle représentait. Honteux, j'ai caché mon mauvais sang. A l'exception permanente de Regulus. Je partais m'épancher tout le voyage de mon petit frère quand pressenti l'ennui dans l'expression de James, j'ai éludé. Coupé court, James enfant unique n'a pas conscience des liens qui peuvent unir deux frères.

Qu'importe, nous étions faits pour nous entendre. Ambitieux, je nous prédis quatre cents coups pour demain et toujours.

Isolé, je regarde l'immensité du ciel. James affamé, m'a juste quitté pour courir s'acheter ses friandises. Je patiente avec ma plume, je guette en penseur son retour. Je suis parfaitement seul dans cet instant, mais je me ressens deux. Sensation étrange et nouvelle, un fil semble tissé depuis ma rencontre avec ce garçon de mon âge. Il a relié nos vies par-delà l'espace et le temps. Ce fil invisible brille dans le noir, il scintille dans le soleil colorié de la fenêtre. Je ne prierai jamais plus ma solitude, elle est effacée, remplacée par une âme-sœur incomparable, inestimable, l'amitié.

O vaste étendue du ciel, toi qui as vaincu les limites d'impossible, deux doigts de ma main sont unis dans l'infini, James Potter est mon ami. Que toute ma main se remplisse d'autres amis, un ballon d'air chaud fait respirer mon cœur. Je suis marionnettiste et j'invoque plusieurs fils pour respirer ma vie.

Relations d'instant, compagnons de demain, je vous bénis.

A suivre !

* * *

_Merci Aethuse pour ta fidélité.^^  
Je ne donne plus de date limite pour la publication des prochains chapitres car en toute sincérité le temps qui approche va se faire de plus en plus réduit. Plus de temps, ajoutée de l'envie de mettre à jour mes autres fics, celle-ci va s'actualiser plus lentement, mais pas trop.^^_


	9. Ch09: Un corbeau dans mon coeur

_Yop ! _  
_ Selon moi, il y a deux rencontres qui ont influé tout l'avenir de Sirius. James, qui a su retirer le meilleur de lui, fidélité inébranlable, et Severus, qui inconsciemment l'a induit vers le pire de son âme. Les deux chapitrent se suivent mais ne se ressemblent pas, d'un côté la Lumière, de l'autre les Ténèbres. Mais parce que rien est simple avec Sirius -ou avec moi- et que tout est nuancé dans mon regard, il vous faudra jouer de malice pour lire entre mes lignes et mieux voir ce qui paraît faux et trouver la porte de la vérité.^^_

* * *

**Chapitre 09 : Un corbeau dans mon cœur.**

Siamois des dieux, époux des cieux,  
Jour et la Nuit se voient par deux.  
Que sonne minuit pour naître Jour,  
Que crie midi pour vivre Nuit.  
C'est au zénith que se trahit Soleil,  
Il continue d'ombrer la terre, invisible,  
Quand dans l'obscurité, il brille de mille feux.  
Un trompe-l'œil.  
Aveugles et trompés les Hommes,  
Tout n'est qu'une illusion,  
Un mirage complice du jour et de la nuit.  
Exploré par-dessus soi, l'ombre se mélange à la lumière.  
On ne combat pas ses Ténèbres sans tuer sa Lumière,  
On ne vit pas sa Lumière, sans voir ses Ténèbres.

J'ai rencontré les Ténèbres et la Lumière aujourd'hui, et me voilà perdu dans mon néant.

Réfugié dans les toilettes du Poudlard Express, j'ai éteint toutes les lumières pour y voir clair.

Je suis heurté par un cauchemar.

Plein jour et plein milieu de mon chemin, je l'ai trouvé sans même chercher. Nous flânions, James et moi dans les couloirs, curieux de découvrir le monde, quand surgi de l'autre côté il s'est montré pour nous semer. Croisé, puis dépassé, un sort m'a déporté. L'imbécile étranger badinait sur les quatre Maisons, louangeant haut et fort tous les mérites de Serpentard. James a ri, moqueur et supérieur, j'ai hurlé, impulsif vengeur sur l'inférieur. Commandé du feu brûlé dans mon cœur, j'ai attaqué. Demi-tour, agrippées les robes du cauchemar, retourné le corps du cauchemar, je l'ai plaqué contre la paroi du wagon. Une fille a pris sa défense, j'ai oublié. Effacé ! mon regard a percuté le sien.

Noir, tout noir, indélébile, impénétrable. Du noir incandescent, du noir qui règne Vide dans mon esprit. Paniqué, je l'ai lâché, reculé, prêt à fuir de toute la vitesse de mon cœur transformé en tambour mais James, inconscient, m'a entouré de son bras.

Libéré le cauchemar, il crache, il vomit de sa voix sèche et cassante les mots pour me contrer. Immobile, je l'épie, l'observant tenter de redonner aplomb à sa misérable tenue et paraître beau. Beau ? Merlin, ce cauchemar est d'une laideur monstrueuse. Il s'est peint tout en noir. Maigre et pâle, repoussant, le nez crochu, les cheveux trop longs et trop gras, il est le portrait parfait des sorcières décrites par les Moldus. Ne manquait que le crapaud et l'apparat était complet.

Snape ! que l'autre fille l'a présenté.

Ssseverusss Sssnape, tel est le nom du cauchemar. Et bien ma foi il n'a pas volé son amour aux serpents celui-là, tout en lui résonne Salazar. Du venin dans les veines.

Du poison dans mon cœur.

Il y a une gêne en moi, une anomalie, un compte à rebours qui crie Destinée. Je suis mal à l'aise en face de lui, un écho au loin se répercute soudain dans ma lumière. J'ai peur, j'ai froid, je suis touché, presque annihilé mon espoir de la vie. Il est si sombre et si réel.

Je sais !

Ce cauchemar est un corbeau.

Un oiseau de mauvais augure qui se met à croasser dans mon cœur. Tout en noir, avec ses plumes qui se débattent. Tout en noir avec son bec chantant la nuit. Et moi, je n'aime pas les corbeaux. Je les… _déteste_ !

Ö ciel, toi qui abrites tous les oiseaux, ne laisse pas celui-ci venir se poser dans ma vie. Ne permets pas qu'il ternisse ma victoire. Je refuse de perdre ma lumière, je refuse sombrer dans ses Ténèbres. Merlin, je le répète, garde ce corbeau loin de mon cœur ou je jure sur ma vie marionnettiste, faire de lui mon Ennemi !

Un corbeau dans mon cœur, un ennemi pour la vie.

A suivre !

* * *

_Sirius nous expose un côté mal de sa personne. Mais si humain en un sens. Il est avéré depuis toujours qu'au moment de confronter une chose qui nous fait peur ou qui nous laisse sans savoir, on passe à l'attaque. L'instinct de survie ? Severus en fait les frais en tout cas._

_Alala, Sirius, tu imagines Severus en Ténèbres, mais je vais te prouver le contraire. Tu interprètes mal, tu vois mal, il va falloir ouvrir les yeux, qu'importe le temps que cela prendra._

SssnappeD++


End file.
